


O Espetacular Agora

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era a primeira vez que Oliver estava no grande salão desde a batalha





	O Espetacular Agora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Eles andavam juntos pelo grande salão aguardando a chegada dos estudantes para o banquete do início do ano letivo. Era a primeira vez que Oliver estivera ali desde a batalha mais de dez anos atrás, de alguma maneira o céu acima parecia mais alto e as velas flutuando mais luminosas do que ele se lembrava. Talvez fosse por ter passado a maior parte de seu tempo ali pensando em outras coisas, sobre treinar e ir embora dali e se tornar um jogador.

"Então tem algum aluno em especial que eu deva me preocupar ? Alguém como os gêmeos eram na nossa época ?" Oliver perguntar.

"Eu dúvido que algum dia vá haver alguém que era como meus irmãos, Sr Lupin da Lufa-Lufa é conhecido por as vezes pregar peças usando suas habilidades especiais, mas nada no nível que Fred e George costumavam fazer, realmente faz você apreciar o tipo de coisa que McGonagall e os outros tiveram que passar. Mas você não devia se preocupar, todo mundo sempre gosta do professor de vôo, do de história da magia não tanto infelizmente”

“Realmente não era uma das minhas favoritas na minha época”

“Eu me lembro de uma vez que McGonagall disse que ela ia te tirar do time caso suas notas não melhorassem e parecia que você estava prestes a chorar”

“Yeah, eu meio que estava”

“Sabe eu poderia ter te ajudado a estudar se você tivesse pedido”

“Realmente ou você teria achado que iria interferir com os seus próprios estudos ?”

“Eu gosto de pensar que eu teria ajudado, mas eu não posso dizer de certeza...te incomoda nós não termos tido um romance quando nós estávamos aqui como os outros ?”

“Pelo que eu lembro você teve, tinha aquela garota da corvinal”

“Eu estou falando sobre você e mim juntos”

“Um pouquinho, as vezes parece como se eu tivesse realmente aproveitado meu tempo aqui, embora provavelmente se nós tivéssemos ficado juntos naquela época do jeito que nós éramos nós teríamos enlouquecido um ao outro”

“Sim provavelmente”

“E de qualquer maneira agora com esse novo emprego vai me dar a chance de finalmente ter o meu romance em Hogwarts, mesmo que seja um do tipo professor/professor ao invés de aluno/aluno”

“Eu estou muito feliz por você ter aceitado o emprego”

“Eu também, eu tava ficando cansado de ter que voar todo fim de semana só pra te ver”

“Sabe você poderia simplesmente aparatar em Hogsmeade como uma pessoa normal ao invés de vir voando”

“Assim não teria a menor graça, pode ser cansativo mas a jornada faz mais significativo”

“Você está falando só sobre a viagem semanal ou sobre a vida em geral?”

“Ambos eu acho” Oliver disse e beijou Percy.

Quando ele abriu seus olhos, mais uma vez ele olhou para o teto do grande salão. O céu realmente parecia mais alto, as velas flutuantes mais luminosas e aquele lugar mais belo do que ele se lembrava.


End file.
